Lost again in Hinata
by mikkrueger
Summary: Ryoga is lost again, this time in Hinata. My first story so go easy ok? two chapters up with a side store that's a little ahead of the game, but I felt the need to put this one up anyways.
1. Chapter 1

Lost again…nothing new their. That's how I've spent my whole life. Lost. I never really gave it much thought in the past, I had always assumed that it was that femboys fault…how foolish I was. They say youth is wasted on the young; I've come to believe that over the years. I'm 26 years old now, I know that's not really old for most people, but as a martial artist that's starting to come close to my peak in just a few more years. My name is Ryoga Hibiki and I'm a traveler. Well traveler is a nice way of saying that I'm always lost. But these days that's ok, I don't really have any place to go.

I've traveled just about every part of the world over the years. I've had a lot of time to think. Ranma would have said that think was a first for me; I'm not so sure he wouldn't be right. I've thought a LOT over the last five years, that was the last time I so her. The wedding was beautiful, she was beautiful. I still see her face when I close my eyes. I still see the hate every time, I've asked myself why a lot too. But I know why now. I betrayed her trust, I betrayed my own honor.

At first I blamed Nabiki for what happened. I know it was her that let the "pig" out of the bag. I blamed Ranma too because I just knew it was his fault somehow…I know a lot of things back then. I've never figured out why Nabiki had told her, after all their was nothing in it for her. I guess that's one question I will never have an answer too. Still it was nice to see the shock on her face after I saved her from the old mummy. I'm not even sure myself why I did that after what she did, then again after so much time thinking I guess it was because deep down I know she did the right thing and I had to do the right thing too.

It's been five years now and I've never set foot back in my old life again, not even to see that pig girl and her prized fighting pig. I suppress a shudder at that though. I've just traveled a lot of miles and thought about a whole lot of things. I think I've come to grips with myself in that time. While I still think Ranma's a womanizing jerk, I have to admit to myself that I did plenty of stupid things that didn't help matters. Maybe that psychology course I took in America helped after all. I guess if I have to be lost in one place for so long it's good to get something out of it. I have to laugh at myself a little I guess. I used to blame him for everything, even being lost. I know now that being lost is just another curse.

So where am I now? I know I'm in Japan again. I'm not sure where in Japan though. It's a nice place, the weather is good here, it looks like it's some kind of resort town.

"Stop it!"… That doesn't sound good. "Let go of me!" "Shut up bitch!" now I know something is wrong, I move towards the sound of the nose, I've heard things like this before, it's a quit place. Not many people around, a perfect place to ambush an innocent girl. "Somebody help!" I start running now, I round a corner down an ally and see a cute blue haired girl in a sundress much like any other young teenager would ware. From the looks of it she was out shopping.

I see exactly what's going on, the young girls top is ripped half off, the man has her pinned to the wall. The look of terror is plain on the girls face and the man looks like he's half stoned. He's about to be stone cold out.

"What the fuck!" is all the man has time to say as I close in on him. I pull back my arm to nail him in the face. He's a big guy but I've faced bigger. I let go with the punch and I hear the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking. He drops like a sack of potatoes. I can feel the mans blood on my fist, man I hope he doesn't have anything, you just don't know these days.

I look over at the girl, her eyes are wide with terror. "Are you ok" I ask. She just looks at me, not moving, not blinking, nothing. I take my pack off and rummage through it looking for an old coat I keep for the times I find my self in Siberia. "Here put this one" I say as I hand her the coat. She finally moves to take the offered clothing and covers her self up.

"W..Who are you" she asks me. "My name is Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki, are you ok?" "I thinks so, thank you" she finally responds. That's a good sign, I still think she's in a little bit of shock but I shouldn't have to take her to the hospital…not that I could find one anyways. "You'll be ok now, this guy won't bother you again" I tell her. "What's your name?" "shinabu" she responds.

"where to you live?" I guess I should taker her home, I don't think it's wise to leave her alone right now. "I live at the Hinata apartments, just a few blocks from here" Hinata, so that's where I'm at. "come on, lets get you home" I tell her. She just nodes her head.

As we walk I can see that she's getting better with each step, she starts to ask me questions, the usual stuff. Where did I learn to fight, why was I their, so on. But then she asks me where I live…"I don't really live anywhere" I tell her "I travel a lot and don't really have a home"

Just then fate strikes me down once more. As we walk by the front of an apartment building water cascades down on my head. If that wasn't enough the girl was looking right at me when the transformation hit. Their go the eyes again.

"Mister Hibiki?!?" she exclaims. I just node my head, not much else to do really. She just looks at me again…this is getting repetitive. "what just happened" I can't really respond to here, I try to tell her about my curse but it's just pig squeals coming out. Sigh…I really hate this part. I look down in dismay wondering where I'm going to get hot water from this time when I'm lifted up into the air. "let me take you back to the Hinata apartments, maybe Matoko will be able to help you out" she says. Now this part is a little deferent, normal people don't come around this fast after my change.

She moves me to her left arm as she tries to pick up my pack and clothes…poor girl can't even slide my pack. I guess I have collected a lot of junk over the years; it's about time to clean it out again. I watch here as she looks around for a minute then looks back down at me "I'm going to have to hide your stuff for now" and she puts me down and starts rolling my pack over behind a trash can, I sure hope it doesn't get picked up on garbage day, I'll have to get back here as soon as possible.

After a short time she finally gets the pack rolled over to where she wants it and picks me back up. She starts walking again in the direction we had been heading before the water incident and starts chatting away about her place and the people that live their. Frankly it sounds like a mad house. She then stops in her tracks and asks me "can you change back mister Hibiki" I node my head yes and she gets a thoughtful look on her face "you said before that you didn't have a home, the Hinata apartments are an all girls dorm but you can have pets, do you need some where to stay?"

Somewhere to stay… I haven't had a home in a long time. But could I really be some ones pet again? I think hard on this because of what happened last time I was a "pet". Still I shouldn't be that bad I guess, I mean after all this time she knows I'm not just a pig. Finally I node a yes and she smiles at me. "you can stay as long as you need, just don't let anyone now you're a male" she states and starts to walk along again. I settle in for the ride and start to think that a place to call home, even for a little while, would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu, Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, I don't own them, don't claim too. This is just a store by a fan.

Lost again in Hinata chapter 2.

As we walk along our way to the Hinata apartments, Shinobu keeps talking about her home. I still think it sounds like a mad house, right up their with the gang back home… she talks about some crazy swords girl that sounds a lot like Kuno, another girl that's some a collage student, her best friend form mol mol or something like that and she talks a lot about the apartment manager, he sounds like a pretty nice guy but apparently gets hit a lot.

I try my best to pay attention to what Shinobu is saying but the bobbing affect of being carried and the long days of travel are catching up to me and I feel my self start to drift a sleep…

"RYOGA YOU PIG!!!" "No wait Akane! Please!" Oh god she found out!! How did she find out! Ranma! It had to be him. I knew he would betray my secret someday that bastard! He just couldn't take the competition any more. "RYOGA HOW COULD YOU!" She screams at me, pure hate in her eyes. She's looking at me like I look at Ranma... no I don't think I ever looked at Ranma like that.

"You sick son of a bitch! What did you think you where doing? Did you think I wouldn't find out?!? Did you get your jollies off! Well did you!!" more yelling, I can take the yelling but the look, oh god the look. "No Akane, it's not like that!" I try to explain "I Though you where a good guy Ryoga! I though you were the trustworthy one! Now I find out you've been doing this!! I though you where my friend!" she not hearing to me at all. "I'm going to KILL YOU!!" I barely get out of the way before the mallet comes down aimed at my head. "Hold still you freak!!"

Oh crap! I jerk awake and look around. "Are you ok Ryoga?" asks Shinobu. I look up into her eyes, eyes I know see look a lot like Akane's used to. I give a squeal and node a yes to her. I'm ok as I can be I guess. Freak, that's what she called me that day. Five years now and I still feel the pain from those words. "We're almost their" I'm informed. I look up to see the Hinata as we reach the top of the stairs. It's a nice place, but it doesn't look like much of an apartment.

"Hey Shinobu, I though you went shopping for food? And what's with the pig… oh is that for dinner tonight!" someone off to the side asks. Dinner! What the hell! "NO! um well I um…" she starts to blush "well you see I um…well I found this pig on the street and he didn't have a home, and he was sooo cute…" I'm starting to sweet a little now. She's rambling and not a very good liar, that's going to make this whole situation much harder. "Let me guess you found this little pig and forgot all about the food right? And here I thought we where going to have pork for dinner." the new girl says. "Ya, that's it! I'm sorry Mitsune, I'll go back out again later" she tells the new girl. "Hey, you ok?" Mitsune asks as she opens one eye "I'm fine, dinner will be ready in a little bit." My ride responds.

As Shinobu rush's past Mitsune I get a good look at her. I guess she's more of a women then girl. She's got a slacker look to her, all the way from the knee length shorts and tank top to the lazy eyes. I think this is the one Shinobu says drinks a lot, I'm sure it is now that she's walking away she can barely stand up!

We rush the rest of the way up a flight of stairs to a room; I'm guessing its Shinobus. "Here where are" she tells me as she puts me down on the floor. It's not a very big room done up in a western style. She has a western style bed next to one wall, a book shelf, and a small desk in the room. All in all the rooms not unlike Akanes room. Sigh, there I go again. Why do I have to compare everything to those two?

"So what do you think Ryoga?" I'm asked. I node my head in a yes fashion and give a slight squeal to let her know it's nice. "I have to go fix dinner for everyone, I'll bring you something back up in a little bit." Oh no she's going just leave me here, does she have any idea how lost I'll get in that time! Ok, I need to calm down, I'll be ok, I can do this. I just need to find the bathroom.

I squeal again trying to get her attention and it works. "What's wrong Ryoga?" I wonder over to her closet and scratch my hooves at the door. "do you want in my closet?" she asks me, I shake my head no. she folds her hands up under her chin while she's pondering what I'm trying to tell here and thinks for a minute. "Do you need something to put on?" BINGO I node my head to let her know she's got it right.

Ok, I'm sure Keitaro won't mind sharing a few clothes. What right here." She says as she leaves the room. Well nothing else to do, the bed looks nice and comfy so I jump up on it and sit down to what for here. I didn't have to wait to long, she came back flying through the door with her arms full of clothes. "I found these out in the Landry, Keitaro as a few pairs of these so it should be ok." Shinobu informs me as she lays them next to me on the bed.

Looking at the clothes I can't help but thing ugh... she brought me to two pairs of white t-shirts and blue jeans. They look a bit small though, I'm not so sure I can where these. Oh well I guess it can't be helped. "Ok, I've got to get dinner started so I'll be back in just a little bit." She says as she bolts out the door again.

After she leaves I look back at the offered clothing. Well I guess I better get this over with. I grab a shirt and pants in my mouth and start dragging them off towards the door and make my way outside the room. Crap, everything looks the same here well that way is probably as good as any. I start pull my load down the hall and see a door that looks promising. I start to push with all my might, that's always frustrating, I might be pretty strong but I'm only a pig. The door budges open and I tumble through with the clothes in my mouth flying.

Shaking my head to get the cobwebs out I look around. I'm amazed! It's a hot tube! First try even! Ha! Eat that Ranma! But now that I'm looking at it, it's a pretty high wall on that tube. How the hell am I going to get in that thing? Looking around the room I don't really see much that will be a lot of help. That bath is actually on a balcony, how strange. I wonder over to the ledge and look down at a small wooded area and can here a couple of muffled female voices of to the right.

Well what now…I can't really get into that tube and I don't want to push my luck trying to make it back to Shinobu's room. "whys this door open, ugh!!" crap someone found me, I start to turn around to give my best I'm just a little black pig bit and all of a sudden I'm not on the ground anymore as something slams into me and sends me off the deck.

It gets a little dizzy as I tumble through the air and bounce a couple of times when I hit the ground. Ouch! Damn it, that hurt! Where the hell am I know! Why me. I find the bathroom on the first try and now I'm lost again. I look around and the trees surrounding me try to pick a direction to head. Well so much for my place to stay I guess. What are the odds I'll find Shinobu or her room again?

What the hell is that noise? Oh it's the voices from before. Well maybe I'm not complete out of luck, I'll head that way.

Walking towards the voices isn't as easy as it sounds. As small as I am, everything is an obstacle. I push my way through bush's and shrubs trying to keep a straight line with the sounds. Finally I brake through into a hot springs. Great! I wonder over to the edge and jump in.

Nice and worm, this is great. Their it goes I think, as the change starts to take place. It's always a strange feeling having your body complete shift as things grow, shrink, and change shape. Sometimes I wonder how it doesn't hurt when it happens. I break through the top of the water and take a deep breath. It's good to be a human again.

"And just what do you think your doing in here you fowl lecher" oh great, I turn around to see two women naked behind me. One is a pretty girl with dark hair and a boken in her hand, the other is a red head with antennas with her hands balled up. They don't look very happy. I must be in the women's side again. "I'm sorry it was…" I didn't have time to finish as the girls both jump at me.

I dodge the sword swing and block the red heads punch; damn she's got some force behind that. The sword girl starts a counter swing that's meant to take my head off, I duck under it and push back in the water. "Stand still you pervert" ya right, why do the always say stand still?

"I'm really sorry about this" I say as I gather my legs under me jump out of the hot springs. I don't really want to fight these girls but after all it really was just an accident. I see a door off to my left and make a brake for it. "Stop that pervert!" I hear the one of the girls yell behind me. I this is not turning out good. I put a little extra speed on and just run for it, I know I'm going to end up complete lost but its better then facing those two.

As I turn a corner I have to stop in my tracks. I don't believe it, the hall way is complete over ran with little toy tanks and turtles with a little blonde foreigner behind them all. "Target locked, pervert tracking engaged" she says, what the hell is this. The next thing I know I'm flying backwards down the all way, who the hell would give a little maniac like that really weapons!

I see stars as I slam through a wall at the end of the hall. Damn, I'm getting hit in the head way to much right now. I get up and try to catch my bearings. Looks like I'm in some kind of comment room. "Were did that lecherous male run too!" "My pervert radar says he's this way" ah hell they're right behind me. I start running for the nearest door.

As I head towards the door Shinobu comes through holding a pitcher of water, I can't stop my momentum and slide right into her. As we collide I feel the cold water splash all over me and I shrink again.

"Oowweee" oh no Shinobu, I look around for her to make sure she's ok and I find her just as wet as I am on the floor or more accurately I see her white panties…white panties! The room starts to spin and I can feel one of my nose bleeds coming on…..

"Ryoga where the hell did you go you pervert!!" shit, she's only a few feet in front of me. "Yo, Akane! He's probably complete lost by now" don't you wish Saotome! I'm going to kill you for this! "come on Akane just let him go, he's probably long going by now and besides kasumi's going to have dinner ready soon" "Nabiki, you're the one who told me what that pig did! How can you tell me to just let him go! And you Ranma, if I find out you knew anything about this you're a dead man!" Nabiki! Why the hell did she tell Akane? I thought for sure it was Ranma... what's going on here! "Ryoga!"

"Ryoga"

"Ryoga…please wake up!" what is that… I wake up in a fuzz and try to catch my bearings, I'm in someone's arms and a pig again I know that much. "Oh Ryoga! Your ok!" I look up at the voice and realize I'm in Shinobu's arms. "Thank goodness, you must have run into that pervert everyone is looking for!" I can feel the sweat drop forming on my forehead again…well at least she's not attacking me right now.

"Thank goodness, let's get you some tea" she says as we get up and head towards the kitchen. She puts me on the counter top and reaches above her head to grab a cup and lays it next to me. Then she moves over to the tea pot and brings it back to fill the cup. I watch her every move with interest as she goes about her task. She reminds me a lot of Kasumi right now. I can tell she knows every inch of this kitchen. I watch as this shy little girl becomes a master moving with a grace any martial artist could appreciate. Her movements smooth and to the point, not wasting any effort on any action. I'm complete amazed.

"Here you go Ryoga! I hope you like it." She tells me as she push's the cup my way. I've learned over the years that I have a nasty fate attached to me. As she push's the cup my way it spills over and I'm covered in hot tea… poof instant Ryoga in the buff.

"Oh my" oh my? That snaps me out of my panic as I look over at her, that response is just too damn calm. She's just standing there with her arms under her chin looking a bit shocked again. "I'm sorry about this" I start to tell her but then I notice she's complete out of it. "Shinobu, are you ok" I ask, no response. Great, just great.

I really don't know what to do with her, the clothes I had got left in the bathroom so I can't very well go running of with everything hanging out, besides I can't just leave her here like this. "That peeping tom must have gotten away." Oh shit! Their coming back! I jump off the counter top not caring anymore about what's hanging out and look around franticly.

"Over here" comes a voice from behind me. I look back around and see that Shinobu seemed to have come out of her come and was holding a door open for me. I run in and find myself in the dark…A broom closet, just great. I just know that somewhere out their Ranma is laughing his ass off and doesn't even know why.

"Oh, Shinobu, I'm sorry we didn't even think to check on you! Are you ok? Did that pervert find you?" "No, I'm fine. I didn't see anything at all! What's happening?" well I'll give the girl credit, she's getting better. "We chased a foul male out of the apartments just now. Be thankful he did not find you, who knows what kind of evil deeds he may have committed." Excuse me! What the hell is she talking about! They make me sounds like I'm that old lecher or something!

1…2…3… I start counting in my head. I know it won't do me any good to bust out of this broom closet and defend myself. A few years back I would have done just that not realizing I was totally naked until it was too late. But I have had this curse for ten years now, at least I've learned that my close don't come with me.

"Maybe someone should stay with Shinobu just to make sure he's gone." Great…"no that's ok Naru, I'm sure you chased him off. Besides dinner is almost done, why don't you all get read." Good work Shinobu. "Ok, just be on you guard" the voice Naru tells her. I wait as I lesson for everyone to shuffle out of the kitchen. The do opens suddenly as I try to cover up my manhood but fortunately no one is standing there, then I see a little arm reach around the door with an apron the Shinobu tells me "here Ryoga, you can put this on."

An apron…Like that's really going to cover me. I take it anyways and fold it up so I can wrap it around myself like a towel. At least I can cover the major stuff up. I step out and see Shinobu looking at the flower red faced as a tomato. "Sorry about that, are you ok Ryoga?" "Ya, I'm fine, thank you" I tell her. I really am grateful to her.

"Do you think you can sneak me off somewhere so I can get some clothes on?" I ask. "I can take you over to the old annex, we can make it without being seen but it's kind of scary" she tells me. I don't have the heart to tell her that scary is running around in all girls dorm naked.

She leads me out a back door and down an outdoor path to an old building. The door to the place is chained and covered in wards. "Oh no! I forget you need a key to get in!" she yells. No problem, I've perfect the breaking point to an art. I yell out my attack as I am for the lock "_Bokusai Tenketsu".__ The lock shatters right at the joint where I touched it with my finger. I've gotten really good at this over the years, learning how to direct the spray of debris so that it goes away from us and doesn't her Shinobu behind me. _

_"How….how did you do that?" Shinobu asks. "It's something I picked up when I was training a few years back" I respond as I remove the chain and open the door. We walk into the man living area of the old abandoned building, it's a total mess. I can see where this was once a beautiful place but now most of the furniture has been removed and it hasn't been cleaned for years. Dust covers everything and it's not hard to tell the rats have made homes in what little furniture was left behind. _

_"I know it's not much but it will hide you for now" Shinobu apologies from behind me, I turn around so I can speak to her and adjust the apron a little, no sense in giving her another show, the girl's already had enough for one day I thank. "this will be fine, I've slept in far worse then this, thank you Shinobu for all your help" she's blushing again, "It's no problem, you did save me after all." ya, the poor girl has had more then enough today. "If you don't mind waiting here I'll feed everyone and then bring you some food and more clothes" she tells me. "No problem" I respond as I brush off an old couch and lay down on it._

_I lessen as I hear Shinobu leave to go back to the main building. I'm not really tired right now. I guess that shouldn't be a surprise, I seem to have slept a lot today, not whole of my own choice at times. What to do, what to do. This place really is a mad house, no doubt about it. Shinobu's really nice but the rest! That crazy sward girl, I wonder if Kuno has relatives I've never heard about and that red head! Man she can hit! If I didn't know better I would think it was Ranma._

_The one with the sword most be Motoko from the way Shinobu talked earlier. The redhead I'm guessing is Naru. The crazy little girl must be su. I know the lush is Mitsune. Am I missing anything? She talked about a manager, the only guy here. I know I haven't seen him yet, maybe he's the one that pushed me off the balcony. _

_I think back to the little girl that's helping me out so much; she really is a nice girl. And I'm still amazed at how she acts in the kitchen. I wonder if she could be trained. She doesn't seem like much on the surface but after watcher her in the kitchen. I don't know if she could be trained in the traditional manner but maybe with what she has in the kitchen? It sounds strange but no stranger then Ukyo and her spatula fetish. Maybe I'll ask her about it sometime. It would help her if she ever found her self in a situation like this morning._

_But can I train her? I've never really had any formal training myself accept the odd places I've stayed at of the years. I don't really count Cologne; the only thing I really learned from that old mummy was how to take a beating. _

_"Ryoga…are you awake?" I hear Shinobu ask as she peeks her head in the front door shaking me out of my thoughts. "I'm right here" I say as I sit up on the couch, man I'm sore, I'm not as young as I used to be, not in the shape I used to be for that matter. "I brought you some food and I went back and got you some of your clothes from your back pack." I node my head in thanks to her and take the plate of food as she lays my clothes down next to me, has she really been gone that long? _

_I look at the plate of food and start to drool, the smell is divine! I look at the plate of noodles and can't help but to compare her to Kasumi again. I take a bite and can feel my eyes start to water at the delicious taste of it. "This is wonderful!" I tell her, she smiles and says thanks. "You seem like you haven't eaten in days Ryoga" she says. "I guess it's been a couple of days, it's hard to get a good meal one the road sometimes." I tell her._

_"So um, can I ask you a question?" I think I already know what her question will be but I tell her ok anyways. "Who do you change into a pig" that's what I thought she would ask. Normally I would just start a long story about Ranma running out on our man to man fight but frankly I just don't have it in me anymore. "It's a long story Shinobu." "That's ok, I've got some time." She's not going to let it go that easy, I'm sure if I really didn't want to talk about it I could get her to go away but I tell her none the less._

_We spent the next hour talking about my curse and how I got it. I tried to explain my life back then the best I could. About Ranma, Akane, and everyone else, but for the most part I glazed over that especially the P-chan part. I just don't want to think about it to much. I leave out the part about drinking for three months straight all together, she don't need to know that part. I also explain how the curse works. She tells me that she has a spare hot plate in the apartment I can use to keep hot water handy. _

_"So you call your self P-chan when you're a pig" she doesn't notice I cringe when she says this. "I don't really like P-chan that much" I tell her. "You can just call me Ryoga when I'm in my cursed form too" she says ok and nodes._

_After that we talked for a little while about my living arrangements. We decide that I can keep a place at the annex as no one ever comes over here, and when I need to be in the apartments I will just have to be a pig. I try to explain to her about my sense of direction and her answer to that is her friend Su can make me something that will help. I'm doubtful but why not._

_"I'm not really sure what to do about food though. I can't think of a reason for you to be at dinner every night." Shinobu says as she puts her hands in her lap, what I've come to call her thinking pose. This isn't really a problem though I'm used to paying my why with odd jobs and tell her so. "Well I don't know what you can really do, Keitaro does everything around here so…" I think about what she says, I wasn't really sure I wanted to or should try to train her but I make the suggestion anyways. "So Shinobu, would you like to learn martial arts?" she brightens up at this "I don't know, I don't think I have what it takes…I'm not as strong as the others and I'm not very smart" I'm sorry she said that. _

_"Shinobu, strength comes with hard work and practice, and don't every want to here you say your not smart. You're a whole lot smarter then I am." I tell her. She smiles at that. "Do you really think I can learn?" she asks. "Sure, I've been doing this all my life, don't worry about it. I know what I'm talking about." no I don't, what the hell am I saying! I must have got the foot in mouth disease from Ranma. "That would be great, you can teach me and then you can eat with the rest of us as payment!" I'm not really hearing her at this point though as I'm trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to do this._

_I can't really teach her the braking point, she's too fragile to learn that, anyways it would feel too much like kicking a wounded dog to just through boulders at her. Think, think. What do you remember of Ukyo? Well I could teach her how to use some kind of staff weapon maybe. Ukyo was rather fond of her throwing spatulas and flower bombs. Not much deferent them my bandana's I could teach her something like that. _

_"Anyway, it's getting late. I need to get back, thank you so much for everything" oh, I totally zoned her out, I wave good by as she leaves and I lay back down on the couch I've been using. I go back to thinking about what I'm going to teach Shinobu and finally fall off to sleep, one of the best nights of sleep I've had in a long time I might add._

Well here it is the second part to Lost Again in Hinata. It's not as long as I would have liked but better then the first part. You may have noticed that I'm not using hardly any Japanese words in this fic. This is manly because I can't spell, to the point spell checker often can't figure out what I'm trying to say, and I would just destroy the words. So I'm not even going to try in this one. Anyway, this is part two, I hope you like it. Any suggestions are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is something of a side story to Lost Again in Hinata, I'm think I will re-write it and simple put it into the story down the road but I just had a need to get this out now and posted, I explain at the end, I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu, Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, I don't own them, don't claim too. This is just a store by a fan.**_

_Ouch_! Ryoga thinks as he cuts himself with the disposable razor. _Damn it, I wish I hadn't lost my pack_. Ryoga was in a very foul mood, it had been a miserable five days. He had just gotten up to go to the bathroom and the next thing he knew… South Korea. He didn't even have is normal traveling pack with him. Only the clothes on his back and a couple of bucks in his pocket. The razor he had gotten with money from a days labor at a farm a few miles back.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should no better then to go anywhere without my stuff_. Ryoga thought as he watched the fire in front of him. _Well It could be worse I guess, it's not like this is the first time I've been without my stuff_. Many who new Ryoga would be surprised by his lack for gloom over his situation. In fact they would have noticed the norm when he realized he was no where near Japan and yelled his trade marked "Where on earth am I know!!" but he is after all in old hand at this.

Ryoga sat and watched the flames dance as the night started coming into full bloom and contemplated. Those not in his mind would be a little surprised to hear the calm as he thought about all the things regarding his situation. He thought a lot about what he had learned in his years on the road. Not something he did often but every now and then he was in fact grateful that he could survive like this.

He thought about the modern world, so many cars, planes, and trains. He thought about electric stoves and hot running water, and sometimes it simple amazed him how the world worked. He thought about things like, what if a world disaster happened, what would normal people do? How many could start a fire without a match or lighter? How many could make a shelter out of nothing more then the trees and leaves around them?

He contemplated this heavy concept… again, something most would be surprised that he could do. What most don't realize is that Ryoga was far from stupid; he just lived a deferent life then most, not by his choice, but still. Ryoga's mind was never quite, it was always running.

As the stars crept out more Ryoga inched a little closer to the fire he was looking into, lost in the flames cooking his dinner. How many people would be able to just travel as needs demanded he thought. Picking up the stick that had been cooking the rabbit he had hunted a little while ago, he inspect the food to see if it was dune yet, this brought more thought to his mind. For that matter how many people could hunt with out modern help? With out guns for example. How many could even make a bow and arrow from scratch? He didn't think many.

He actually often thought about what people did worry about in normal life. This thought always made him chuckle a little. People got upset over the strangest things he believed. Things like gas, fresh fruit, and the random wall he tended to walk through at times. He always thought these where stupid things to get upset about. Why worry about gas, a person can always walk, and food, their was fresh fruit all over the world. And walls, come on! _They shouldn't build walls in the middle of the road anyways_!

His food was done so he took a bite and savored the taste. No special spices here, just simply meat over a fire. Nothing fancy. He never did understand gourmet restaurants. Why do you need all the fancy stuff to ruin your food? Still he had to admit he had gotten used to the Hinata Apartments. In some ways it had made him a little soft, so in truth he wasn't as upset about this unscheduled road trip. It was after all good to get out and stay in practice so to speak.

He also had to admit to himself that he had gotten used to having a place to call home. For most people, he knew, would be devastated with out a place to call home. After actually having one for a time now he could understand why. It was lonely after all, just you against the world. No kindness given, just looks from people the couldn't possibly understand trying so very hard to get on the other side of the street before you walked by. Never knowing where your head would lay from night to night could be a taxing thought on its own. Food even, He was a very capable outdoorsman, but even he went hunger more nights then he would like to admit.

He thought about the Hinata, about the people their and the little girl he had come to care about so dearly. His heart got tight in his chest as the thought about their first meeting and the simple kindness she showed to a wondering stranger that had helped her out. He thought about her cocking and sighed. _Ok some spices could make food taste better_ he had to admit.

_Fine!_ He had to admit he real, real, missed the apartments. He had spent way to much time alone and missed his home. Strange… _home._ He like that thought a lot. Sighing one last time he curls up under the lean to he made a couple of hours ago to sleep. He had to make the shelter because of the biting wind blowing through…where ever this place was. He needed to get some rest, wanting to get an early start on his trek home. Twisting a bit to try and get comfortable he realized he also missed his bed, yes he was used to sleeping on the ground, but it still sucked. Closing his eyes he starts to drift off to sleep dreaming about a nice warm, dry bed, good food, and friends.

_**I wrote this, I think, as self therapy for myself. You see right now I'm shell we say without a home. I had some free time in the hotel here and have internet access so I wanted to get some of my thoughts on paper and posted before I can't again. I think the reason I felt I needed to do this now and in a rush was because of a thought I had about Ryoga. I think you have to admire Ryoga in a way, he is a person that really has no home but the one those around him offer. No warm bed, no guarantied meal 3 times a day. He has nothing but himself and the clothes on his back to rely on. Ryoga actually is not my favorite Ranma character, but after this experience I can relate more to Ryoga then I ever thought possible.**_


End file.
